Ukraine
- Current = - Post-Revolution ▾= - National = - Revolutionary = }} - Pre-Revolution = }} |-|-|-|foundation = 1991 (independence from Russia) 2024 (fascist state established) |founding document = Ukrainian Doctrine |constitution = Ukrainian Doctrine |anthem = Ukraine has not Yet Perished (pre-revolution) Long Live the Ukrainian Race! (post-revolution) |government = Federal Parliamentary Republic (Pre-Revolution) Single-Party Fascist Dictatorship and Military Autocracy (current) |capitol = Kiev |head of state = Premier of Ukraine |legislative body = Ukrainian National Assembly |population = 80,000,000 (2031) |currency = Ukrainian Hryvnia |language = Ukrainian |religion = Eastern Orthodox Christianity}} '''The National Republic of Greater Ukraine '''or '''Ukraine '''is a country located in Eastern Europe and was once part of the Soviet Union prior to its collapse. it became an independent nation but the country had been filled with corruption and mismanagment and was heavily dependent on Russia. In 2024, the country was taken over by fascists and has since than become a fascist dictatorship and is isolated from the rest of Western Europe. History For many years the Ukraine has been annexed into Russia during the age of the Soviet Union until it finally collapsed in 1991. In 2014 Ukraine had experienced an economic crisis but was stopped when Korea reunified and formed the Greater Korean Republic. the President of the Ukraine travaled to the United Nations a year later to celebrate the election of Kim Jong Un as the President of the GKR. Korea began to give aid to the Ukraine and finally stopped the country's crisis unlike in our world. During the Oil Wars the Russian President signed the Treaty of Kiev and oil reserves in both nations were protected but Europe suffered a massive after shock. In 2017 repsresentatives from the European Union traveled to Ukraine to negotiate an end to the country's isolationist sentiment and call for better economic development in Europe and to restabalize European Society. Isolationism did loose its grip on the Ukrainian parliament however the government offered only limited oil exports and had heavy regulations on trade deals. Ukrainian Revolution In 2018 amid the global financial and energy crisis, Russia had emerged strong, stable, and prosperous and soon supported activists and separatists in Eastern Ukraine and led to the creation of the Donetsk People's Republic. In repsonse to the government's lack of resistance, protests errupted in the streets of Kiev but soon ended in bloodshed as Pro-Government Forces clashed and fought with Far-Right Ukrainian Nationalists and soon led to the creation of the Ukrainian National Party that won major regional elections. In 2024, the nationalists led a massive civilian uprising and overthrew the government. Far-Right Ultranationalists took to the streets and celebrated with the creation of the National Republic of Greater Ukraine and the creation of a new fascist state. Crimea had fallen to Russia and many Ukrainians isolated the island from the mainland but Russia kept it alive and well. Korean invasion of America In 2025 the Korean Military had invaded the United States and was easily taking over. In 2027 when news media began to report from the outisde world Ukrainian citizens soon saw the New Korean Federation of Occupied America and how it treated its occupied citizens. In April of 2027 Ukraine joined the European Union and began to give aid to the isolated but growing United States Armed Forces and funded various resistance groups. In 2030 the Ukrainian Army pulled out after a Korean takeover of the entire US and retreated home and isolated themselves as much as possible. Government and Military Ukraine was once a democratic country for many years until the revolution had occured. Now, the country is ruled with an iron fist under the Single-Party Fascist Dictatorship the governs the entire country. The government is a military autocracy and the Premier has all of the power in the country and has the final say. the Ukraine People's Armed Forces is the main military of the Ukraine made up of 4 divisions *Ukraine People's Army *Ukraine People's Navy *Ukraine People's Air Force *Ukraine People's Airborn Division Foregin Relations Russia Russia had the Ukraine as its territory once but was released in 1991. In 2015 the Ukrainian government had negotiated peace with Russia and help keep oil in both Russia and the Ukraine however it isolated all other gar routes into Europe. In 2024 when Communist Revolutionaries took over Kiev and toppled the Urkainian government, Russia got concerned over the newly established Ukraine Democratic People's Republic due to strong nationalistic views and stories from immigating ethnic Russians to newly annexed Crimea. As of 2027 Russia and Ukraine seem to be at a stalemate. Greater Korean Republic Korea was able to help stabalize Ukraine thus giving mass amounts of aid to them created strong diplomatic relations. When the UDPR was created many socialist political parties had strong pro-Korean views and support for the Korean communist ideology. In 2028 new relations were opened up and both nations are friends at this moment. United States of America US and Ukraine have been friends up until the 2024 coup. In 2028 the Ukrainian Chairman traveled to Washington DC to motivate the US President into negotiating peace. Both nations' relations are unknown at this point. Category:Nations